greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Arcs
Supplement to The Summary. Will contain more indepth descriptions bounded by narration and geography. The Summary ought to make it easily overviewable; here's the raw data. (Well, the raw date is the forum thread. This is an intermediate stage.) Quel'thalas (northwest) A Zul'aman (southeast) A Lordaeron (east) The Maroon Marches The rebel rises up, the Maroon March taking Corin’s Crossing, the army of the East defecting en masse. Hearthglen remains adamantly under the Front. Sherman sails to Stratholme while the main army amasses at Thondoril Bridge; Krowl uses his contacts within the Front to gain information for the royal armies. Lord Tileot comes to visit the castle; spars with Alford. Who wins, invites him to stay. Queen Lora suspicious of Krowl, who has taken the alias Halman Perenolde, the surname an ancient Alteraci one. Sherman takes control over Stratholme, which soon is besieged by a huge army of the Maroon March, led by Wiglaf Folles, and Sagan-gnolls. Their attempt to storm the city is bloody; in a sally, Sherman kills the warlord and Sagan. The cultists are still strong elsewhere and besieging Tyr’s Hand; Commander Melrache leads a force of many witch hunters to relieve Andorhal, the rest continue to an abandoned Corin’s Crossing. However, Sherman and the witch hunters track down the Maroon High Command, capturing Yune the Bloodmaid and killing all others. Melrache arrives to Andorhal just as it is falling, and charges into a fine mess; he meets with Oran, decides to fight to the death, but gets through; the oh-so-important granaries of Andorhal are saved as Lieutenant Greystone of the rebel there refuse to torch them, and instead surrender. Melrache finds Canbrad in the slaughter-house townhall, and kills him. Sherman arrives to Tyr’s Hand just as the city is falling, too; Pureblood is sent in advance while the army arranges itself; they push into a mess, the bloodiest battle yet to be seen, with civilian deaths. Pureblood has pursued the fleeing Maroon into Avalon; Sherman’s cavalry follows, finding Pureblood dying after an ambush. Sherman pursues Andol south, into the Hinterlands. There they meet with rangers of the Quel’Danil Lodge, led by Saldor, who is hesitant to help them track the cultists. Battle of Caer Darrow Jin’thek, weakened by his Curse, travels to Caer Darrow island with a small fleet of rafts. Unconcerned with the elves unwelcoming attitude – having confronted Hakkar, little does – he informs them of the Prophet’s intentions and asks for a cure, reasoning that Hakkar’s curse was a danger to all. Lethon, a veered Green Dragon, is present. On the morrow, Amron arrives to the camp under guise, telling Saldor that a troll war-party is attacking Caer Darrow; the rangers acquire the aid of Sherman in return for tracking down the cultists. On the way, they are infiltrated by Benefactor elves under Kariel Winthalus. When they arrive to the until-then peaceful scene, Fenthelan and Amron veer to birds and duel, Jin’thek chipping in on Ker’ah; Sherman mistakes Jin’thek’s shouting for war-cries, and battle is joined; Saldor’s rangers help out. A faction of druids turn on the others – in fact Benefactors under Kariel Winthalus, and the trolls additionally side with Fenthelan’s faction of druids. A humanoid Lethon and the Prophet face off in a standstill; Jin’thek kills Amron, who returns to humanoid form, and is recognized by Fenthelan at last. The Prophet speaks in Jin’thek’s mind, lamenting his decision, warning that these events only serve the Blood Good. Lethon veers into his dragon form, but the Prophet holds him off. Sherman directs his forces against the Benefactors, recognizing something foul afoot; when Kariel, finally, is captured, the Prophet flees, telling Jin’thek that he will be in Ulmat Thondr, and that Ba’jal is in Jintha’alor. Jin’thek is glad to be rid of him, and suspects Hakkar might be behind Shadra’s madness. Sherman, upon learning that Jin’thek’s there merely seeking healing from a dark curse, is enraged to have been led astray from his hunt; his men throw a coup, killing all other prisoners and seizing Kariel, once they know who he is; they make off with him as the “price” for their aid. Fenthelan and Lethon are enraged that the Four Gods has messed them up. Lethon decides to help Jin’thek, reasoning that his warning concerning the Four Gods had just come true; perhaps the same would be for Hakkar. Jin’thek’s curse is slowed down, but not removed. Jin’thek convince the dragon to take them to the Hinterlands, for the Prophet had said Ba’jal would be there; so does Exhel via communication amulets. Lordaeron (west) Unrest Confronted Poor crops, witch hunters and pagan persecution. Hearthglen heartland for rebellion; People’s Front, with Maximus Krowl and Canbrad. Alford, interrogating suspected-muharist, in fact People’s Front-men, decide to put a secular overseer to the witch hunters, Captain de Mon, reprimanding Marden. Caxagord appears, carrying Xie’s alliance. Thomassy, magic - excavation in the gardens. Krowl Turned Alford challenged to meet Krowl, who has captured Alford’s man there and is threatening Andorhal. Loyal forces are prepared, but Alford and Sherman travel to Andorhal in secrecy. Krowl confronts Alford with his – or, Sherman’s – mismanagement and corruption, demanding the latter’s fall for ending the rebellion. Alford sees his point, reprimands Sherman, and promises Krowl a position of power, and they set up an elaborate scheme to keep the court’s appearances up, and Krowl disbands the People’s Front before returning to the Capital as prisoner. Parts of the Front persist under Canbrad. Alford returns, his voyage still a secret. Thomassy reports that they are unearthing iron golems; Alford includes him in his scheme with Krowl, set to be “executed” next day. The execution is a big affair, but infiltrated by Canbrad’s men, out to deal personal justice against their traitor; a battle ensues, Canbrad and Alford fighting it out themselves, but a Brux mage covers the rebel retreat after having been repulsed. The illusion of an execution is carried out, rallying the people; the actual Krowl is a secluded guest in the castle. Archbishop Marden begins an undertaking of infusing soldiers with the Light for coolness, with Alford’s blessing. But upon learning Marden has sent Witch Hunters to aid the Kirin Mora’s rebellion against Javali, he reprimands him sternly. The question of driving the iron golems is brought up and feelers sent to the Kirin Mora and Ironforge. Returning Armies Weeks after the battles, the armies and prisoners of the Maroon Uprising are brought back, and Alford recognize Yune as his once-love, Margaret Corin, though she herself remains silent regarding that. Alford, being sentimental, is convinced to bring Tileot to her; she reveals herself to be his mother, though Alford stops the meeting at that point. Amron now knows of Andol’s heritage. Adaen Melrache returns a hero after defeating the People’s Front; Warren Greystone returns and rejoins his old master, Krowl. Word of the battle at Ambermill reach them. Sherman soon returns, too, with Kariel Winthalus. There’s a great buzz about it, and medals are given out. Adaen Melrache is set to torture information out of him throughout the night; Kariel, however, turns the tables and reveals that Tileot and Andol are Alford’s sons; Adaen eventually comes to investigate this. The next morning, he relays the little Kariel has said of his position in Quel’Thalas and their alliance with Dalaran, and asks for a rest in the church to the North. Word of Ambermill’s fall and Dosantos’ heading to Lordaeron reach them. The fifty or so Kirin Mora of note reach Lordaeron quite openly, though many take them for Dalari; Dosantos promises to help out with the iron golems. Alford has Thomassy contact Anasterian, agrees to send him Kariel, offers his own help; Anasterian is pleased, but decline their help, offering to send a delegation to Lordaeron instead. Preparations for War Sherman is given free reign to muster the armies and recruits profusely. After some procrastination, Melrache, Marden and Dosantos are all brought and punished – Melrache, being a loyal man, doing the lashing himself. Dosantos takes it quietly, Marden screamingly. Skirvar, taken prisoner, is brought to Lordaeron, though in coma for two days. He meets with Alford, and agrees to tell him all about his “alliance” with Dalaran, but is tired and given leave to rest for several days. Eaconberth and Sulan arrive in Lordaeron as general… ambassadors. Magister Rommath arrives with the elven delegation; Kariel is brought – and may have been poisoning Alford’s dreams throughout his stay. Tanilias Starseeker stays with half the delegation, the rest return with Kariel. Warester and Magyver arrives to Lordaeron, and confer with Alford, Perenolde and Greystone; Warester’s feast in Alterac will be used to up Perenolde’s upstart social status in the country. Magyver and Warren will try to bring King Viktor of Gilneas to the Light again. Plans are made for Sherman’s army to retake Ambermill, and Adai to take the navy and help out Janus. One night, during a hasty, daring experiment, Dosantos manages to get the 13 golems going. And after a long while, Marden’s Esraim-project is brought through in a grand show; 50 men – Cerzimon, Friedrik de Mon, Adaen Melrache among them – are all anointed in the light, becoming sure strange creatures. Most serene, one finds Alford impure and moves to kill him, but is stopped by Melrache. Skirvar eventually meets with Alford again, asks for an Esraim to travel to Caer Darrow looking for the dwarven prince; the Perinany are sent along, too, to assure lightism militarism at its best. Ironforge, though, throws a coup in the meanwhile. There is a council in Lordaeron, many present; Starseeker brings word of Quel’thalas situation, but maintains they’ll be fine. Witch hunters are sent to precede Sherman’s strike through Silverpine, and the perinany pledge support. Kirin Mora station the golems with the army and to guard the borders. Adai and the elves to mess up Kul Tiras. Esraim to be Alford’s bodyguards or join the attack. Overtures are made towards Stromgarde. Marden remains on a tight leash. Tensions rise in the city, apocalyptic preaching and such. Silverpine 1st Battle of Ambermill Marius, approaching Ambermill Port on the lake-shore route, is beset upon by Saadhal Mundis’ ships’ archers; Augusta explodes some ships and brings a prisoner, thought to be Saadhal, but a decoy who blows himself and many others up. DeLuca’s cavalry charges the Port itself. Thomassy travels to Ambermill and the Kirin Mora, seeking the help of his old comrade, Grigori Dosantos, in powering the iron golems, but arrive in their time of desperation – Marius drawing near. Thomassy agrees to help them, and, through a powerful trance produce a massive illusion which very nearly turns the battle into their favour. Archmage Augusta, however, arrives from the battle of the Port, and chases Thomassy. Marius holds back, to wait for Count Dorian of Nevezia, and night falls. Saadhal returns to Ambermill, and retakes the Port. Witch hunters have managed to burn many Dalari supplies. Dosantos leaves Thomassy in charge and journeys through the night in hopes of enlisting the nearby Perinany legion, led by Mageriff, to aid them. Of it is about three hundred, maybe five, proper Perinany knights. Count Dorian arrives in the morning; elements of Marius’ army take the hills to the west of the city. Saadhal, certain of their defeat, orders the Kirin Mora to flee, spelling Thomassy asleep to bring him along; Saadhal mounts a lighting-storm defence against Dorian’s attack on Ambermill; De Luca’s cavalry retakes the Port. Dosantos returns with Mageriff’s legion; though accosted from the hillsides, the Perinany rearguard – under Lieutenant Ashaletine – clears the higher ground. They regroup with the fleeing Kirin Mora, return by evening, when the city is near-overrun. Augusta defeats Saadhal. The Perinany and returning Kirin Mora hold a line from the hills to the lake, and battle continues sporadically until morning to push them back. Ashaletine returns, but it is clear that retaking the city will be too costly. Thomassy promises Mageriff lands in Midland and Strattania in return for a retreat, but their loyalty. Mageriff looks forward to a state of the Perinany’s own. Fenris Summit Alford & Co travel to Fenris aboard the grand Garamonde, captained by Admiral Katherine Adai. Javali arrives with three ships. Van Dam arrives, is mistaken for Krol, then martially tested by Duke Fenris’ guards – deemed likely to, indeed, be the Grand Master, he is let in, and meditates in the night. Relfthra comes to him; though secretive, asks his aid, and offers his own; they plan to kill both Thaumas and Phorcys. He plays it lowkey, generally distributing letters to everyone and fishes for replies. Skirvar magically contacts him, though inconclusively. Eralas of Stromgarde arrives late, and, with Alford, is openly speaking of the pagan “threat”. The meeting carries on for a few days, and it becomes clear neither side will admit fault for the Battle of Ambermill, nor will the witch hunter’s Inquisition end. The Archivist’s disbanding is a point of unease. Javali is serene, others less so. King Viktor of Gilneas finally makes official his joint rulership of Gilneas, with his “blessings”. Alford meets with Warester Van Dam, and they find combined interests in Alterac; Alford suggest propping up Halman Perenolde – Maximus Krowl – as new king. They also decide to send men – Magyver McGowen and Warren Greystone, who has contacts there – to Gilneas, to assess the situation. Van Dam reveals he is here to assassinate Thaumas. At the final meeting – which Duke Fenris himself calls two war councils rather than one peace council – Relfthra reappears and warns Van Dam that witch-hunters of Lordaeron have disabled the island’s magical defences. Grigori Dosantos teleports in with his Kirin Mora, and Adaen Melrache’s Witch Hunters join the attack, on Archbishop Marden’s behest, being disillusioned with Alford after Kariel’s words. Xie and Bergan learns that Judge Yeven has returned to service; Xie’s guards move to attack the intruders, and more men are sent for; Dosantos destroys the attack. Gilnean and Dalaran guards battle with the witchhunters. The battle spreads throughout the Keep. Eralas dodges away, finds his guards slaughtered in the entry hall by the witch hunters, but for one man, Charles, carrying Eralas’ blade Trol’kalar. They get the heck outta there. Van Dam and Relfthra attack the Proudmoores, though Phorcys notices him and manages to freeze him. Relfthra’s attack breaks the spell. Thaumas makes off atop a couatl; Van Dam pursues, fending off Thaumas’ nymph-wife, and manages to latch onto Thaumas’ couatl. They duke it out for a while, then Van Dam jumps onto another couatl, which is brought down, and returns to his grappling hook. They are shot at from below. Warester eventually manages to kill Thaumas. Javali defends himself from several attackers with magic and a summoned sword; Dosantos manages, in his fury, blast the dictator back; Javali prepares a counterattack, but Sherman arrives, nearly choking Javali, but interrupted by Dosantos who wants the kill himself. Javali prompty blasts Dosantos off, and his guards arrive. Eaconberth orders his men to aid the Kirin Mora, and Sourlan sabotage several ships. Xie orders Bergan and Shade to attack Javali; Shade, however, gets in the way of Skirvar’s attack. Ulyssan leads Javali’s guards in a counteroffensive to give him time to flee, accusing Dosantos of just wanting to become a dictator himself. Javali’s retreat is covered by hareveim sealing stuff with ice. Xie’s attempts at fleeing are cut off; Skirvar creates a wall of fire to hold the Dalari back, then pursue Javali. The dwarves board a ship and run into battle with Captain Redpath; Urel is cut down, Skirvar explodes magic around. Alford wakes Sherman up, who works at restoring order; Adai is ordered to land on the island, things going sour. Alford then attacks Phorcys, distracting him enough for Relfthra to gain the upper hand; the demigod flees. Caxagord arrives with pirates aplenty, and confronts Xie. Javali arrives to the docks – one of his ships has been blown up by Sourlan, another is attacked by the dwarves; witch hunters and Perinany harry their retreat. Javali attacks the dwarves in the back, cutting down Jaril; Skirvar kills off Redpath and others. The ship – Pagan’s Mind - moves away, leaving many behind; Ulyssan runs a last stand, and is shot down by Adaen Melrache. Warester returns to a lamenting Caxagord, who did not manage to stop Bergan. He attacks Phorcys a bit, who fends him off easily, then sadly swims away into the sunset. Relfthra arrives and invites Van Dam to the Council of Tirisfal. Indeed, a Great War seems to have begun. Scavell, the Guardian, fears the Four Gods, finding the Archivists’ destruction uneasy, the Chancellors to be worshipping FG-lieutenants. Caxagord again confronts Xie, but turns insane; Faldren’s pirates save him from a slow death. First Chancellor Gabranth eventually meets with Van Dam, inviting him to an alliance and a feast in his honour in Alterac – what with Thaumas and all - within a month or so. The Garamonde pursues the Pagan’s Mind, eventually boarding it. It’s a trap, though, Javali having rigged it to explode; both ships are down – the grand Garamonde especially so - and hundreds killed. Sherman, Alford, Adai and some others make off on a rowboat. Javali wounded, but surviving. Kul Tiras harried by Janus, but imposing fleet. Bruxists fled to Dalaran. Stromgarde pulling out. Gilneas The Azure Revolution rises; the betrayal of Parisot de Bracy at Henlinn secures the defeat of the Lightists. Mordred Baldanes forces a coalition government between King Viktor Greymane and the Azure Church of Gilneas. Parisot de Bracy arranges an alliance between Gilneas and the Hesperian Alliance. Viktor Greymane then attends the Fenris Summit. The Ironguard marches for Silverpine, to reinforce Hesperia against the Imperial Host. Sorsbrent seizes the opportunity to rise in defiance of the Azures, rallying the Lightist nobles. The Lightists are led by Ercate Sorsbrent, husband of Arinre Greymane. Magyver McGowan and Warren Greystone travel to Gilneas, and encounter Xalmor Windrunner and Amarian Zeshuwal in Harrowdale. Magyver and Warren then come across the Lightists besieging Ginchar, and offer their services to Ercate, while Xalmor and Amarian travel to Zanzifos with Louis Oudinot. Viktor Greymane loses his head because of an illusion spell masterminded by Parisot de Bracy and his Hareveim allies. The man who deals the killing blow to his King, Richard de Marmont, is overcome by guilt and horror upon realising what he has done, and vows vengeance. Zamelean offers de Marmont vengeance, and wielding Painbrand, kills Lazare Tobin and sets off towards Zanzifos. Ercate and his coalition march for Zanzifos to put down the pagan uprising, but a pagan army descends from the mountains to intercept him; it is revealed that Mordred Baldanes had faked his absence from Gilneas to lure out his enemies. Carl Greymane is held as a puppet replacement for Viktor in the case of a pagan victory. The Battle of the Three Armies takes place outside Zanzifos. Xalmor Windrunner is betrayed and killed by Louis Oudinot, but is restored to second life by Xaxion Drak'eem. Abandoning Amarian, Xalmor sets off towards Zul'Dare. Baldanes is killed by the Valankris after D'vorjakque possesses his body. It is revealed that Mordred was enslaved by the Azure Church, who are heretics and have spread their heresy to the Hareveim. Arinre Greymane kills her husband, Ercate, and proclaims herself Queen of Gilneas. She has the support of Janus DeMeza. Tobijah Kruel destroys Ginchar in a shadowy explosion, threatening to unleash a reign of terror, while Minerva von Xie liberates the Black Iron Golems in Harrowdale. Arinre is set to be married to Linus Wrynn, but the ceremony is interrupted by the darkness of the Realm of Shadows. The Anti-Heretic League manages to seal off the Shadow Realm and defeat the Church of Kruel once and for all, but Minerva von Xie was killed in the destruction of Ginchar. In time, the Electrum Tree appears, and sends its Fascimile Army to sack Gilneas. The Malefactors, having taken up residence in Zanzifos, succeed in destroying the Electrum Tree, but not before Idunn Waite captures the Frame. Hesperia (west) A Hesperia (east) A Alltherock A Hinterlands A Arathor A The Bay (Zul'dare) A Kul Tiras Janus DeMeza raises a Lightist rebellion against Thaumas Proudmoore. Cyrus Reethe offers the co-operation of the Lightists of Kul Tiras, disagreeing with Janus DeMeza's methodology. DeMeza attacks Drisburg. He is driven back. Agents are sent to hunt him down. Thaumas Proudmoore and Phorcys travel to Dalaran, en route to the Fenris Summit. Thaumas replaces his deceased wife with a nymph, Mrs. Proudmoore. Meanwhile, Xanthus Alverold continues his campaign to hunt down and defeat DeMeza. The Fenris Summit ends in chaos, and Warester Van Dam assassinates Thaumas. The Great War begins. Phorcys returns to Kul Tiras, hatred for all Lightists filling him. He imposes a harsh regime upon Kul Tiras, using Namor Periandrius to enforce his will. Joachim Alten joins the Kul Tiras Regency Council, while Gerard Falrevere, Archibald Firallon and Lennart McNabb investigate the city of Middlecreek on Zul'Dare in their pursuit of DeMeza. Joachim rescues Cyrus Reethe and many Lightists of Boralus from persecution by Phorcys, and flees to Sorsbrent to track down DeMeza and join his cause. DeMeza helps Arinre at Zanzifos, and then engages the Tirasian navy off the coast of Sorsbrent with the help of the Balor crew and Katherine Adai of Lordaeron. Archibald is killed, but helps turn the tide in favour of the Lightists, who then strike at Boralus. The attack fails when the plot is betrayed by Braent, but the rebels manage to flee into the countryside. Boralus is then attacked by the Esoteric Order, which seeks to eliminate Phorcys. Allied with the Esoterics, the Benefactors arrive with a force of their own under the command of Seranidan. They co-ordinate their attack on Boralus with the Lightist rebels. During the fighting in the city, the Esoterics unleash half-trolls, clearly eager to destroy Boralus. Disgusted, Joachim rescues Xanthus Alverold and turns on the Esoterics. Janus DeMeza duels Periandrius, and loses. Xalmor Windrunner unleashes the Vision, and the Benefactors throw down their arms while the Esoterics are defeated. Xalmor Windrunner founds the Malefactors, and travels to Zul'Dare to destroy the Esoteric Order with his newfound allies. Joachim Alten resumes his place on the Regency Council, hoping to rebuild his nation. Phorcys repents, but is driven from Kul Tiras by Ravenholdt and the Tirisfalen. He accompanies Anazar to Gianata with the Scroll of Lore and goes to Dalaran, hoping to bring down the Hareveim from within or redeem them. They are imprisoned, but Gianata rescues them. Joachim's family is executed on Balor by the Wrynn Expedition, and Joachim goes into a frenzy, determined to resist the armada sailing into Tirasian waters. He engages in a harsh dictatorship, defiant of the Lightists, and prepares to defend Boralus against a Stormwind invasion. Meanwhile, Talthressar and the Benefactors take their place at Joachim's side. Xanthus Alverold is killed by Magnus when he tries to stop Joachim, leaving Elaine Proudmoore vulnerable and widowed. Ravenholdt and the Stormwinders oust the Benefactors from Boralus, and Joachim Alten casts aside his place in the government soon after he is reunited with Harald Alten. He ends up in the custody of the Benefactors after he is injured, but escapes from Patmos with the help of Wotan, kidnapping Cyssia Dawnheart in the process. He eventually ends up amongst the Stormwinders, who he partially excuses for the sins of Linus Wrynn. Poine tries to involve him in a plot to murder Silas Lothar and free Balor. They travel to Balor. On Balor, Joachim meets Sybil and then pleads his case to Silas Lothar, who ignores him. Deciding against allowing Silas to be assassinated, Joachim rescues him and imprisons him, hoping to force him to renounce the annexation of Balor. A Zandali fleet emerges on the horizon, and Joachim agrees to team up with Lothar to stop the invasion, establising mutual respect. Magnus tries to kill Lothar, but is stopped by Gerard Falrevere. Baradin (Wetlands) A Khaz Modan (Ironforge) s Stormwind (Azeroth, Balor) A Far South (Kharazhan, Swamp of Sorrows) A Isles of the Ocean (Zandalar, Plunder) A Category:Browse